


Addicted To You

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky makes her feel better, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Reader has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Y/n is usually happiest amongst the team. It’s addictive, and Bucky appreciates it. Everyone has bad days though and it’s obvious Y/n going through one. Bucky immediately takes notice and is simply there for her throughout the day doing what he can to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Addicted To You

The first time you met Bucky you wandered around Avengers tower searching for Steve’s office. You couldn’t remember where exactly it was, and there was no one around who you could ask. Rounding the corner, you accidentally run into Bucky, knocking the coffee cup he was carrying over his shirt.

“Ah-what the-!?” He yelped in surprise, jumping back.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” You apologized, seeing the mess you had accidentally made. The sleeves of his burgundy henley were rolled up to his elbows. When you noticed his shiny metal arm, you instantly recognized him.

“Good thing it wasn’t hot.” He pulled the wet part of the shirt away from his chest. You looked so guilty and sorry that he couldn’t blame you. “It’s my fault I didn’t look where I was going.”

“I’m really sorry, it’s my first day here, and I got lost and…” you started rambling, your eyes were glued to the dark wet spot on his shirt that clung to his muscular chest. “I’ll pay you back?” You offered with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, who are you looking for?” He smiled friendly. “Maybe I can help.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Follow me.”

“Hey punk,” he opened the door to Steve’s office peeking inside to make sure he was there and then opened doors wider. “I found this Doll wandering around the halls spilling coffee on people.” He teased, earning a disappointed look from you that he absolutely loved finding it funny.

“Y/n, there you are, I was waiting for you.” Steve glanced at Bucky’s wet shirt. “What happened to you?”

“Her.” He pointed at you. “Do you even listen to what I’m saying?” Bucky shook his head and left you two alone to go change his ruined henley. Later he returned. Leaning against the wall by the doors, he patiently waited while you and Steve finished the conversation.

“So that’s that. I’ll find someone to show you around.” Steve said with a smile.

“I can do that.” Bucky volunteered.

“You?” Steve asked skeptically.

“Yeah, me. Is that so hard to believe?” He rolled his eyes.

“You usually do everything that’s in your power to avoid doing something like that, so yeah.” Steve chuckled, leaning back into his chair. “I would say it’s hard to believe.”

“Dude, don’t say that in front of her, you are making me look bad,” Bucky whispered, intensely staring at his friend who only laughed.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” You chuckled, standing up from a chair.

“Let’s go doll, I’ll show you everything. You can call me Bucky I will be your tour guide for today. You can ask me anything you want.”

“I’m getting a tour by Bucky Barnes himself,” You smiled, holding onto his arm. “I feel special.”

“You know who I am, huh?” He blushed and almost melted into a puddle from seeing your beautiful smile that was directed towards him. “So about that coffee, you mentioned earlier.”

***

It’s the end of a successful mission in the middle of nowhere. There’s only trees and fields as far as the eye can see. A couple of old buildings scattered here and there on a brink of collapsing, and then there’s the one that was in a good condition before you accidentally blew it up.

Bucky managed to lose his boot after the explosion wave sent him flying in the nearby bushes. One of his feet stuck in between the branches where he couldn’t get it out, so he sacrificed his boot for his freedom.

He’s in a bad mood - grumbling, groaning and cursing under his breath. For others, he would look scary and threatening, but you only saw a giant puppy who needed a big hug.

Small drops of water fell on his nose, making him look up at the dark clouds that formed in the sky above. Like one of those summer rains that comes out of nowhere surprising you unprepared, It started raining, drenching him instantly.

You can see he’s about to lose his temper. Closing his eyes he takes a deep, deep breath holds it in for few seconds and lets it out. “Great, just great. Can this day become any worse?” Heavy raindrops hit his face, and you hear a low rumbling sound. For a second, you thought the sound came from Bucky but turned out it was thunder rumbling in the distance.

You chuckled at the scene, pulling off your boots.

“What’s so funny?” He looked at you, brows furrowed, a deep line between them.

“It’s just rain, Buck.” You spin in circles stretching out your arms as far as you can, tilting back your head, letting the warm raindrops hit your face. “Who knows what will happen with us in this crazy world, enjoy the little things.”

Bucky stares at you, his features becoming softer. You are drenched through the bone, clothes clinging to your body, hair dripping with water. And you don’t even care about that, quite the opposite you are having the time of your life. It doesn’t matter how long he knows you, he still gets surprised by all the small things that make you smile with excitement, like rain or seeing a puppy on the street happily wiggling its tail.

You’re always so happy and full of life. He doesn’t know what it is about you that’s so attractive to him. He can’t describe it. It’s not one thing, it’s every little detail about you. It’s the feeling he has when he’s with you, it’s addicting like a drug he can’t get enough of. With every passing day, he falls in love with you a little bit more. 

Something tugs at his heart, and he feels warmth spread through his chest, his anger disappearing. He takes off his one lonely boot and throws it on the ground, forgetting about it. Not like he would need it anyway.

“Come on Buck, smile a little.” You come closer to him, taking his hand. The smile on your face is contagious, he couldn’t stop the growing smile on his face, even if he tried. He twirls you, bringing you close to his chest. There is literally a building burning behind you, how can this feel romantic? He wonders. But in some odd way, it does.

The smile on your face and the happy glimmer dancing in your eyes it’s his home. No matter rain, snow or storm, you are his little ray of sunshine, in the otherwise dark world. Sometimes he just wants to tuck you in his pocket and carry you around with him everywhere he goes.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” You place one of your hands on his chest, and with other you brush back wet locks from his forehead, leaving your hand on the back of his neck. And he does, he kisses you like his life depends on it, moving his hand to the small of your back he pulls you even closer, leaving no space in between you. The rain ceased as the clouds drifted away. It was gone almost as fast as it started.

“Did you two turned into hippies or something?” Sam teased, seeing your bare feet when he arrived to pick you up.

“Shut up, we need towels.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

***

“Doll, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked when you walked into the common room. You hadn’t even uttered a single word, but he knew instantly something was wrong. You didn’t look any different in your appearance, but he sensed it. It was as if a dark cloud was formed around you instead of the usual sunshine.

“Nothing.” It was one of those days where everything just seems so depressing that you can’t do anything about it no matter how hard you try. The only thing you can do about it is to live through it.

He didn’t believe you, not even for a second. He pulled you into his lap. You looked down in your lap, away from his eyes.

“Solneshko, (sun)” he curled his finger under your chin, gently tilting it up so you would meet his worried eyes. “please talk to me, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing Buck.” You tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“It doesn’t look fine to me.” He didn’t let go searching your eyes for something, for some kind of clue.

“Just a bad mood ’s all.” You peck his forehead and stand up to go to the kitchen to gather some snacks. Bucky looks after you wishing that he would know how to cheer you up.

All-day he helped you with little things, like brought you snacks and gave you random hugs and small kisses throughout the day and even made dinner. He gave you his hoodie in hopes that in some magical way, it would improve your mood.

When the night came around, everyone gathered in the common room to watch a movie. Your head was laying in Bucky’s lap while he gently brushed your hair with his fingers.

Not once did he pressured you in talking, he knew you would tell him when you would be ready. Meanwhile, he did what was in his power to help you feel better, even if it was only some small thing. He was simply there for you as you were always there for him when he had his bad days.

There was a soft knock on your door. You grumpily slid out of the bed to open it. In front of you stood Bucky with a sheepish smile on his face, his hair tied up in half bun and wearing light blue plaid pajama pants and a black hoodie. In his hands, he held a tub of your favorite ice cream with two spoons.

“Where did you get this?” You moved away from the entrance so he could come inside.

“I have my sources.” He closed the door behind himself.

“It’s Sam’s, isn’t it?”

“It’s possible.”

“You are going to get in big trouble.” You crawled back into the bed.

“Pfff, I can deal with him.” He placed the ice cream tub on the bedside table and joined you in bed. “I’ll pay him back later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, besides, you need it more right now.” He placed his hand on your knee. “I don’t know what’s happening with you today, but know that I am here for you no matter what.” He reassuringly squeezed your knee.

“I know, Buck, I know.” You wrapped your hands around him, hugging him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “I love you.” You murmured.

“I love you more.” He squeezed you tightly in his bear hug producing a small squeak from you. When you pulled back, he scattered thousand little kisses all over your face kissing away your sadness and making you laugh. It’s the first time today that he sees your genuine smile that he adores so much. His heart swelled with happiness.

When the ice cream was eaten, you felt cold. Bucky pulled off his hoodie, his shirt riding up, revealing his torso and disheveling his hair. He propped up a pillow against the headboard, resting his back against it.

“Come here.” He stretched out his legs in front of him. You obeyed sitting between his legs resting your back against his chest. “Give me your arms.”

“Why?” You asked but stretched out your arms anyway.

“I wanna try something.” He turned your arms around and tenderly, barely touching your skin, traced up and down the back of your forearms with his fingernails.

“Mmm.” You hummed at the sensation melting into him. “Feels so good.”

Bucky smiled, trailing his fingertips down your arms so gentle and loving. Playing with your fingers, he intertwined his fingers with yours bringing your hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand, and then to your temple.

You didn’t notice how fast the time flew by, somehow it was almost morning. You hadn’t moved from your positions Bucky’s arms around you and his chin on top of your head while you sat between his legs, back against his chest, cradling his forearms. You watch as the darkness outside the window turned lighter by the minutes.

You yawned your eyelids feeling heavy. Turning around, you winded arms around his shoulders. “Thanks for staying with me, Bucky.” You placed your head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his shirt, bunching up the soft material between your fingers.

“I’m gonna always be here for you, Y/n.” He whispered, brushing back the hair from your face and slid down to laying position. “Do you need a pillow?”

“You’re a good pillow.” You brought your leg over his thigh for comfort.

Bucky chuckled, pulling the blanket higher up over both of your bodies. He pushed his hand underneath your shirt, softly scratching your back until you fell asleep and then a little bit more because he loved to hear those little purring sounds you made.

There’s no warmth in this cold world without you, that’s why he would do anything that’s in his power to make you happy.


End file.
